Conventionally, for the purpose of making audio easy to hear, processing of stretching the reproduction time period of the audio is performed. For example, an imaging device which, when reproducing a moving image slowly, stretches the reproduction time period of the audio recorded in synchronization with the moving picture is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).